


花仙子

by KriSehunni



Category: EXO (Band), krisehun
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriSehunni/pseuds/KriSehunni
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 1





	花仙子

【中】

两人紧紧缠在一起，吴亦凡亲上吴世勋的喉结，含糊说道，你刚刚在台上真好看。  
吴世勋已经完全被撩拨起来了，两只手顺着T恤下摆抚上他的脊背，感受到身上人炙热的肌肤，一寸寸灼烧着他的手心，忍不住挺起胯部向上顶弄。  
吴亦凡被他戳到了肚子，莫名变得更加兴奋，趴在他身上将亲吻延续到下颌角，再含住温软的耳垂，手里拽着衣服想要把这碍眼的东西脱下来，但由于姿势原因加上吴世勋没有配合的意思他只好作罢。  
吴世勋吴世勋，吴亦凡在他耳边翻来覆去地念这三个字，他甚至觉得自己隐约听到了哭腔。  
然而不容他多想，便察觉有一只手摸索着抓住他的手，牵引着将它带到一块柔软的地方，他这才反应过来 吴亦凡下身未着寸缕，腿间有滑腻的触感，他在他来之前就已经做好了扩张。  
吴世勋，摸摸我。  
仿佛受到蛊惑般他将食指戳进了那个狭小湿润的入口， 手指刚探进去便感觉被热情地绞住，缓缓滑动时还会发出令人脸红心跳的声音。  
你都不知道你在台上的样子有多迷人，吴亦凡略微撑起身子，旅馆周边恍如白昼的灯光透过窗帘缝隙撒在床铺一侧，平添了一份暖意，他盯着吴世勋的眼睛，漂亮的眼角因染上情欲而泛红，他实在忍不住凑上去亲了亲。  
吴世勋下意识闭上眼，吴亦凡能感受到他睫毛在不安地颤动，还是那么容易害羞。  
不过也不是没有进步，至少现在害羞的同时不会再慌忙结束手上的动作，那只手依然在他体内浅浅探索着。  
吴世勋的手生得极为修长，皮肉细嫩又骨节分明，因了体质偏寒而时常带着凉意，他又不喜欢戴手套，大冬天也只是固执得将手放在嘴边哈气，在家里吴亦凡看了心疼，往往不容分说就把人手抓过来塞到自己衣服里，按在暖烘烘的肚子上。  
现在正是盛夏时分，演唱会又是个产生大量热量的活动，吴世勋急匆匆赶来这边，手上温度自然比往常要高，此时握着吴亦凡那根来回套弄，前后都被照顾到的快感顺着尾椎的脊神经快速传入大脑，吴亦凡全身无力地瘫在他身上，嘴里溢出的呻吟一声声敲击着吴世勋的耳膜。  
本就低沉的嗓音因为生理刺激而断断续续，听到耳朵里却比任何娇媚的叫床声都来得诱人。吴世勋撤下手指，转而翻了个身将人压在身下，扶着自己的东西慢慢挺进。  
随着这一动作吴亦凡的喘息声顿时加重，尾调上扬，双手紧紧攀着他的后背，用力到仿佛想要将两人融为一体，快点，快点干我。  
灯光打在你身上的那一刻……我后面就湿了。  
吴世勋抿着嘴唇，额边沁出的汗顺着面部轮廓汇聚到下巴那一点，又随着肢体交缠摆动而掉下来，正好落在吴亦凡胸骨上。  
那些粉丝……叫得好响……她们也都馋你这副身子  
如果没有别人……我一定……叫得比她们还大声  
不过我忍住了……我只叫给你听  
他总是这样，一到床上便丢了平日里的呆板无趣，什么话都能说出口，那些荤言荤语常常让吴世勋无所适从毫无招架之力，这种状况发生次数多了，为了避免他说出更害臊的话他也知道要及时堵住这人的嘴。  
直接用自己的手按住他的嘴是他最常用的方式，不过到最后往往会变成他伸出舌头，用舌尖来来回回舔砥他的手心，弄得他一手口水。  
吴世勋要一边干他一边忍着他唇舌上的挑逗。  
然而这次不同，随着那些越来越不着调的语句蹦出，吴世勋竟然破天荒低下了头，张开嘴咬在吴亦凡不停开合的唇瓣上，果然立马见效，他不仅没了声音甚至只会呆呆地张着嘴。可能因为身处异国，在陌生空气的驱使下吴世勋做出了自己也难以理解的举动。  
刚做过口活的嘴里味道有些腥涩，不过被欲望冲昏头脑的人哪顾得上这些，下身被温暖的肉穴严丝密合地咬住不放，身下人罕见的呆愣模样，以及虽然不想承认但确实让他为之着迷的身子只为他一个人展开，这一切认知都刺激着他的感官。  
简易的木板床被迫承受两个成年人的重量，还要配合他们的动作，正吱呀吱呀地叫嚣着自己的不满。  
吴世勋不会玩花样，只是中规中矩地操弄着他，偶然察觉到他陡然升高的闷哼便朝着那一点使劲冲撞。平时都是吴亦凡在研究各种各样的姿势，再主动在两人身上实践，经过刚刚那一吻他却安分了许多。  
抽动过程中带出了不少黏液，交合的地方湿成一片，吴亦凡依旧搂着吴世勋，喘息间隙小口小口地亲吻线条优美流畅的脖颈，感受底下静脉有力的搏动，吴世勋正在和他做着世上最亲密之人才会做的事。  
这种想法一但跃入脑海就再也挥之不去，他的阴茎在没有任何抚慰的情况下，光靠后方带来的刺激而达到高潮，浓稠的精液喷射到两人的腹部。  
吴世勋只是楞了一瞬便继续摆动腰胯，好似全不在乎被人射了一肚子，高潮过后的穴肉更加敏感，一吸一合蠕动着绞紧粗壮的柱身，在这样热情的招待下，没过多久吴世勋也泄了出来，本想退出射精却被吴亦凡死死缠住，最后全部射在了他体内，吴亦凡比他反应还大，虽然尽力克制还是在他背上留下了几道抓痕。  
床上逐渐趋于平静，只有两个人的喘息声相互交缠，一晚上下来吴世勋消耗了太多体力，此时头倚在吴亦凡胳膊上，任他轻抚自己脑后的发丝，在旖旎的气息里睡意渐浓，吴亦凡在耳边轻声嘟囔了一句，他没听清，眨了下眼凑上去亲了一口他的额头便彻底睡了过去。  
再醒过来是早上六点，吴世勋意识模糊地在被子里伸了伸腿，这一伸登时让他整个人清醒过来，自己底下那根竟然在吴亦凡体内待了一晚上，现在随着他的动作还隐隐滑出了一点。  
吴世勋顿时懵了，更懵的是吴亦凡在他眼前慢慢睁开了眼。  
情事过后的第二天早晨是不是应该来个早安吻？  
眼神还未完全聚焦，吴亦凡便察觉到吴世勋在看自己，笑意先达眼底。他笑得露出了牙龈，有些傻气。  
早。


End file.
